Wars and Rainbooms
by Anonymoususer3426
Summary: War is what the Corporal is all about. But one pony is about to make his life 20% cooler.


"Guys! I'm looking for this...Equestria place...know where it is?!" Giroro barked into the special watch crafted by none other than the brilliant Sergeant Major of the Keroro Platoon.

Backstory time. They are aliens and conquerers from Planet Keron of the Gamma Planetary System. The platoon's mission is to invade and conquer Earth ("Pekopon"), but they fail miserably at each attempt. Sergeant Keroro Gunsō is the leader, and he used to be really good at his job, but now he's all lazy. Private Second Class Tamama Nitōhei is cute and likes sweets, but if you make him mad he goes full batcrap crazy mode. Then there's Corporal Giroro Gochō, who we were just talking about. He's all war and things like that, but has a big heart noneless. And next there is Sergeant Major Kururu Sōchō (mostly known as Kululu) is the brains and is really good at techyy things. Oh, and he's insane. And last but not least, Dororo Heichō (formerly Zeroro) is the really awesome ninja dude that everyone forgets about, causing his 'Trauma Switch' to trigger. So they epically fail at invading. But that's okay, because we love them all. That's all you need to know. Back to the story so!

Keroro had sent out Giroro on this lovely day to destroy a planet, er, universe, called Equestria. Because he's too lazy to do it himself.

"Kuku ku...you should see it right about now..." Kululu said via the watch. The crimson invader looked around in empty space until he saw a dot.

"That's it!" Mountains and trees stood out on the planet as Giroro flew over a small schoolhouse. What surprised him were the...

"Ponies?! Wha?!" He lost control of the hovercraft in his shock and flew in random directions.

"GAAAAAHHH!" He saw a blue blur before colliding with a solid object. "Oww..." Giroro sat up. A blue pony with rainbow hair was laying on the ground. She rubbed her head before seeing a barrel in her face.

"Freeze, pony...creature...gah..." He dropped the bazooka when he saw her terrified eyes blink at him. Her fear turned to excitement as she grabbed the weapon.

"Whoah, awesome! Is this a real M72 LAW?! Or is it a Sarpac?! HYDROAR M20A1B1?" Giroro pulled it away.

"HOW THE FROG DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WORLD WAR ROCKET LAUNCHERS?!" The pony sat down on her haunches.

"Duh, because they're awesome. Plus I read...er...I mean...sometimes..." He blinked stupidly.

"Oh...Kay...well I'm here to invade, so uh...get outta here before you get blown up." She narrowed her eyes and picked him up in her mouth.

"Gah! Yuck! Lemme go! Help!" She dragged him over to a tree and spit him out.  
"Sorry, as the Element of Loyalty, I can't let that happen. You're making no sense. Explain why you're here." So Giroro told her everything. The rainbow-haired horse listened intently to what he said. When the red dharma finished, her eyes went wide. "That is so cool! Oh by the way, I'm Rainbow Dash, and I'm awesome!" Suddenly, a beep came from the watch.  
"Sergeant Mayor to Corporal, come in Corporal. Have you destroyed the planet yet, ku ku kuu..." Giroro snapped at him. "SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO HAVE A CIVLIZED CONVERSATION WITH SOMEONE! GOSH! Oh, and I'm Corporal Giroro." She laughed. "Nice attitude! Um...you're kind of...cute..." Giroro blinked. "Wha?!"  
"NOTHING!" He looked into her eyes. You can tell a lot about someone from their eyes. Fear. Strength. Passion? No, it couldn't be. He rubbed his head akwardly. "So...this is Equestria? N-nice...where do I stay?" His watched beeped "Kukuku, you're supposed to be blowing them to bits!" Giroro yanked it off his wrist and threw it in the lake. Underwater it gurgled "Waterproof...trolololo..." Rainbow rolled her eyes. "He's annoying. Oh, you wanna chill at my place?" He nodded quickly and followed her on the hovercraft. They arrived at a brilliant cloud castle with rainbow fountains. Giroro's jaw literally dropped on the ground at the beauty of it all. Spectacular. The rainbow maned pony led him inside, where he dismounted. "Aw horseapples," she cursed, as Giroro fell through the cloud screaming.  
She sped like a bullet to catch him before he hit the earth. Giroro stopped falling suddenly, and was floating back up in Dash's arms safely. She picked him up and put him on her back so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Wanna dash?"

"What?" Giroro asked, confused. She picked up speed, making him yell. They got back to the cloud castle, and she showed him everything in the house. Celestia's sun was setting to make way for Luna's moon at that moment, so the champion flyer slid into bed. Giroro wasn't sure where he was supposed to go (while he stood on a table), until a voice from across the room asked "Do you wanna...sleep with me...?" She tried to pull up the blanket over heard head much like Fluttershy would. "I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean-um-if you want to...that is..." He froze, turning a bright pink. "Uh...I don't..um...gah...o-okay..." He held onto the rail and eased his way over to where Rainbow was laying. She pulled him onto the bed gently.  
"There you go. I like looking at the stars. Helps me think. And I think you're awesome." Giroro pondered that as sleep overtook him.

~~~~  
As Celestia's sun rose in the sky, Giroro woke up and looked over at the sleeping Rainbow.  
"Heh...cute...wait what?! Did I just say cute?! Whatever." He tried to get up, but her arm was wrapped around him. She mumbled something in her sleep along the lines of "...no don't go...please...I want you to stay..." Giroro hid under the covers as his face grew hot. Dash woke up quick and saw herself holding him.

"Uh...oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" He shook his head. "No no, it's okay...I-I liked it..." Fool! he thought. "Uh-uh-um-I mean...um...darn you..."

'Dang he's cute when he's stuttering...' "Well, I gotta get ready for weather duty. See you." She flicked her tail a little.

'Dat flank...what am I doing?! She's just a friend!' He walked around to find something to do. Posters saying 'Wonderbolts' were on walls.  
"So...a tomboy I suppose..."  
Rainbow Dash walked in at that moment. "Hey G! I'm back from weather duty! Wanna go grab a bite to eat?" He blinked. "Oh, um, yeah sure" She nodded and put him on her back. "Hold on tight." Giroro timidly touched her left wing on accident. She gasped as both wings shot up. "Um...be careful..." And they took off. He started laughing as the wind swept past his face. What a wonderful feeling! Giroro hadn't noticed they landed at that moment. They walked in, where a stallion was waiting. "Good afternoon, Ms. Dash. I am Main Course, your sever. Is this your boyfriend?" She stuttered "Um...n-no...he's...a friend of mine..." He nodded. "My mistake. Right this way." The couple sat down and noticed stares directed at their way. "I'll handle this..." she hissed. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! SO WHAT IF HE'S DIFFERENT? HE'S MY FRIEND, SO MIND YOUR OWN BUCKING BUISNESS!" Everypony went on with what they were doing. Main Course came back around that point. "Have you decided what you would like to order?" Giroro nodded. "I guess I'll have a salad, and hay fries for the lady." Dash blushed slightly. "So, tell me about yourself." Giroro told her all about his friends, and how they weren't serious about missions. Right as he was explaining their secret base, the food came. When they were done, Rainbow paid. Giroro only had yen instead of bits. As they arrived at the cloudhouse, Rainbow said "I had fun tonight. Thank you." And kissed him on the cheek.

He fainted.

Rainbow Dash was walking in an empty void, and it was very dark. So she started walking in no particular direction.  
"Rainbow Dash..." a voice called. "Let's go destroy the world together..." Dash saw him standing in the mist.  
"Rainbow...please...I need-AAUUGGHHH!" He shouted as flames engulfed him and the floor disappeared from underneath him. "NO!" She shouted, but he was long gone...

"GAH!" Rainbow shot up and looked around wildly. Was it a-yes, it was a nightmare. Giroro sat up.  
"What's wrong Dash?" She muttered "nothing..." and cried softly. He carefully reached a hand out.  
"Come on, I don't want to see you like this. Don't worry about looking uncool right now. You know you can trust me, right?" Dash sniffed and nodded.  
"I-in my dream, you died...and-and..." She wailed and faceplanted into the cloud.  
"Mmph, I think I'm stuck..." Giroro just started laughing as he pulled her head out.  
But then...  
When Dash's head popped out, she kissed him. On accident.  
Giroro went derp eyed and passed out. Rainbow blinked.  
'Ohnonononono he's gonna hate me foreverandeverandever!'  
Her eyes slowly closed as the darkness won.

Giroro rubbed sleep out of his eyes.  
What happened last night...?  
Then it all came back to him.  
He kissed Rainbow Dash.  
Wait...WHERE IS RAINBOW DASH?!

'He's awake. He's awake, and knows what I did...' Rainbow Dash took a deep breath and jumped down.  
Giroro heard a swoosh. Oh...crap... He got on his hovercraft and flew down, to see Rainbow plummeting with her eyes closed. He positioned under her, and SMACK! She hit the metal. Dash opened her eyes and looked up to see Giroro.  
"No soldier left behind." She smiled. "Thanks for saving me."  
"Well," he stated, "I wouldn't have had to if you didn't jump off like a fool!" She rubbed her head.  
"About that...I was afraid...you'd hate me..." Giroro looked confused. "Hate you? For wha-oh. That." Dash started stuttering "Um-I-di-didn't mean to-um-I mean-not that I-l-liked it or-anything-cuz-that would be-" He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Her eyes widened, but then closed as she went with it. When the finally broke it, Dash said "That was a nice way of telling me to shut up..." He blinked, and suddenly remembered something.

"Rainbow Dash! I need to go to the lake and get that stupid watch I had!" Rainbow nodded, and off they went.

Around ten minutes later, Giroro dried it off the best he could. "Come in Sergeant Major. Do you read me?"

There was a flicker, and the screen came to life.

"Hear you loud an clear, unfortunately...kukuku. Has Equestria been reduced to rubble and ruins?" What an idiot. "No, Equestria is still intact."

Kululu slowly pressed a button. "Clickypoo..." A giant escape pod rose up, and he jumped inside of it.

"Kululu, what are you doing?! WHAT'S THAT NOI-YOU BETTER NOT BE IN THE ESCAPE POD! GAH!" He threw down the watch. "Dash, you can destroy that thing now..."

"Wait wait wait...he's coming HERE?! Horseapples. Giroro, go to the Golden Oaks Library and get Twilight! She'll know what to do!" He blinked and ran off.

~~~  
"Hello? Who the heck are you?" A small dragon stared at Giroro intently.

"N-nevermind! I need to see Twilight now! It's an emergency!" A voice from inside called "Spike...who's at the door?" A purple alicorn mare clip-clopped to them. "Who are you?" Giroro shook his head. "Not important! Rainbow Dash sent me! Come with me now!"

"..."

"..."

"...I'm not sure if I can trust you... but if you insist... lead the way..."

~~~  
"I got her!" Giroro called as Twilight trotted to Rainbow Dash.

"Alright, what's going on here?"

"Uh, long story short, this guy's weird creepy friend is coming here to destroy all we hold dear, and we need to stop him." Twilight hesitated, waiting for Rainbow to say it was a big joke. nnnope. Giroro sighed.

"Follow my lead." He turned back to the watch.

"Well, did you destroy all of Equestria?"

"Y-yeah...I did...nothing left at all...so no need to come here!"

"Riiiiiiiight...I'm on my way to see proof."

RD groaned.

"What is going on between you two...?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I like her. And...uh...she's nice." Giroro grinned sheepishly.

"Okay..."

POW

The escape pod landed with the frog in it.

"Say goodbye, weird-uh?!" Kululu dropped his gun and stared at Twilight with a glazed over look.

"Hey, lookit. He's looking dreamy at your friend."

"This is gold."

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'm not backing down!" Twilight yelled.

"Relax, lady. I wouldn't hurt you."

"He's after her...gross..." Rainbow gagged.

"Eh, he had a SO, but uh...she uh...died." Giroro muttered. "Well, killed."

"Right. I got my eye on you, Kululu."

"I do as well, Miss...?"

"Twilight. Twilight Sparkle, personal protégée of Princess Celestia herself. Element of magic. Bookworm, scientist, yadda yadda, you get it. What are you-STOP LOOKING AT ME!"

"I'm a scientist too though..." Her expression changed.

"This is so exciting! You gotta help in my lab!"

"Okay! Lets make some chemistry..."

"What an egghead, he didn't mean actual chemistry with liquids and stuff..." RD groaned.

"Oh well, at least he's gone." Giroro added.

"True. Let's go spy!"

"I'm right behind you!"

"Okay, I hold you up to the window, so they won't see me flying."

"Alright."

"What's going on?"

"They're actually mixing chemicals..."

"Corny."

"Wait, he must have said something nice, she's blushing!"

"Oh man, this is rich! Now what?"

"That dragon dude left the scene. He's getting close and asking something!"

"What?"

"I can't read lips, but she's red as...uh...me..."

"Oooooooooh!"

"Now they're...they're...uh...you should come look at this..."

"Okay...DEAR SWEET CELESTIA THEY'RE SUCKING ON EACH OTHER'S FACES!"

"Yeah! Do we run in there?"

"In a second, this looks kinda hot."

"And that's why I chose you..."

"HEY HOPE WE AIN'T INTERRUPTING ANYTHING!" RD yelled as they barged in.

Kululu was on top of her.

"Ohai. Uh...it's not what it looks like."

"Go on."

"W-we fell..."

"Suuurrreeee...'fell'..."

"WE DID, YOU VILE BLUE DODO!" Kululu hissed.

"Who vile, dingbat?" Giroro growled. It was on.

"You're stupid!"

"You're fat!"

"You're short!"

"You're hooked up with a stupid princess!"

"You're hooked up with a lesbo!"

"Take that back!"

"Fine, she's bi!"

"Excuse me?!" RD droned.

"I am a WHAT?!" Twilight yelled.

Cuss words ran through their heads.

"Uh...wonderful weather we're having..."

"Hey thanks! I helped make i- wait a minute!" RD punched Kululu while Twilight glared.

"This never happened," Kululu rubbed his cheek where he was struck.

"Idiot."

"I'll always be smarter than you!"

"You mean crazier, right?"

"Jerk..."

"He's my jerk," RD said, giving him a quick peck.

"Don't I get something too, Sparkle?" Kululu asked.

"We just met..."

"Well do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

"That was corny."

"Well it made you blush."

"No it-" RD handed her a mirror.

"Curse you, body..."

"Whoah whoah, sweetie, calm down." Kululu trailed a finger down her wings. They popped up like a spring.

"Oh, someone's excited..."

'Again, curse you body!'

"What was that?" Giroro whispered.

RD took him outside.

"It's-haha-a wing-haha-wingboner!" He started giggling.

"Wait...did...did I give you one yesterday...?"

"When?"

"I accidentally touched your wings."

"Oh, uh, no, of course not. Heheheheh..."

"Liar."

"Alright, ya got me. But seriously, don't touch them. At all."

"Poke."

"Hey."

"Poke."

"Stop."

"Pokepokepoke."

"Quit it! That tickles!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you. Pokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepokepoke."

RD rolled around laughing.

"Who's a ticklish Pegasus, who's a ticklish Pegasus? Dashie is! Dashie is!"

"C-C-CUT IT OUT! STAHP!"

"Not until you say you are."

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I AM I AM!"

"Aww...fine..."

"Ha...jerk..."

"Yes I am. Thanks."

"I ought to tickle you for that."

"Nah I'm good."

"Too bad! I'm gonna get you!"

"What the hay is going on out here?!" Twilight opened the door to see them in a tickle war. Kululu ran up beside her to watch. He slowly turned his head towards her.

"Don't even think about it." She growled. He grinned sinisterly and pounced.

"Look!" RD and Giroro stopped and watched.

"I think he's gonna win. Unless she gets upper hoof."

"Pfft, Kululu ain't ticklish. Wait, is he? We never asked."

Twilight flipped him over at that moment.

"You made me do this!"

He reached around to find his glasses that had come off, to no avail.

"Now we can see his emotions!" RD whispered.

"Wow, he looks worried. That's a first."

"Can we just talk things over, Sparkle?" He asked hopefully.

"Not interested. No one tickles me and gets away with it."

"But I-"

She started tickling him.

"Is he really gritting his teeth, or am I just seeing things?"

"He is, I see it too."

Finally...

"Kukukukuku okay I get it kukukuku!"

"Let me think about it. No. Let's see if you have a ticklish tummy."

"NOOOOOO HAHAHAHA NOT THERE HAHAHAHAHA ANYWHERE BUT THERE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Giroro snickered. "Who's serious now?"

"I SAID HAHAHAHAHA STOP!" He slammed himself up and into her lips. She stopped and stood up.

"...wellIgottagobyenow!" She slammed the library shut.

"Well that escalated quickly." Rainbow remarked.

"You're telling me...whew..." Kululu breathed heavily. "What do I do now? Where do I go?" He twiddled his glasses.

"One question." Rainbow said.

"Alright."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. It feels like it was meant to be. I don't believe she agrees.,."

"Don't cry! I wanna show you something to cheer you up." She flew up so high you couldn't see a speck of her.

"There she is! Is that a cone around her?"

BOOOOOOOOM

Giroro and Kululu's jaws dropped.

"What in the world..." Twilight opened the balcony. "Ooh."

"This is the part where you ask wherefore art thou Romeo." Kululu called.

"What?"

"Hey, can I stay at your place? It's chilly out here."

She slammed the door with a blush.

"Guess I'm with you guys."

"Hooray...I'm so excited..."

"I GET TO BUNK WITH YOUUU!"

"Get off me, Sgt. Major!"

"Nope. Stop being a grumpy Corporal."

"Oh for-" RD knocked on the door.

"I ain't dealing with this clown Twilight, YOU take him."

"But...I don't wanna! He makes me feel weird!"

"Yeah, cuz you like him."

"Do not!"

"Take him."

"Can't make me!" She locked the door.

"...so I sleep where?"

-

"This rots." Giroro grumbled.

"Tell me about it." RD sighed.

"Kuuuu..."

"So did you ask your other friends to take him?"

"Yep. Pinkie Pie scares him, Rarity thinks he has no taste in fashion, Applejack yelled at him for eating a lot of her apples, and Fluttershy is scared of him."

"Well she's a pansy." Kululu piped up.

"That's not nice, Sargent Major!" He growled.

"Neither is your face."

"It's okay, she can be." Rainbow nodded.

"Then why do you have such a huge crush on me?!" Giroro retorted.

"I am-"

"He what?! Lay off my man, jerk!"

"I am over that. And you're dating?" Kululu asked, surprised.

"Got a problem with that?"

"Well, you appear to be athletic, and he's all weak..."

"Bro, do you even lift?" She asked.

"Yes I do, O Rainbow One."

"Shocker. Giroro here has two types of guns. One kind with fire power, and another kind to go 'boom boom, fire powa!' with!"

Giroro's face flushed.

"You could do better, miss bisexual."

"For the thousandth time, I do not like mares!"

"She doesn't, dude! Lay off!"

"Are you sure?"

"I haven't ever like liked a mare!"

"Hey, I got a question. Do you know how to win over Twi?"

"Books."

"Duh. What else?"

"Idk."

"You're such a big help."

"Thank you."

"OH FOR KERON'S SAKE, JUST GIVE HER SOME FREAKING FLOWERS OR SOMETHING!" Giroro cried.

"No way! That's cheesy!"

"Well so are you, so it works."

"I got an idea!" Rainbow explained it.

~~~

*knok knok knok*

Twilight opened her door to see a package.

"Funny, I don't remember ordering anything..." She tore it open.

"HERE'S KULULU!"

She duct taped it shut and threw it outside, with Saddle Arabia written on it.

"Time for Plan B."

~~~

Giroro whistled the Mission Impossible theme while lowering Kululu down with a bungee. Twilight sat reading. He sprang down, kissed her, then zipped back up before she could see who it was.

"Wha-"

He came down again, snatching the book.

"Hey!"

They ran outside.

"Okay, now she'll come out here for the book, and the trap snaps shut."

Twilight stormed out.

"WHERE IS THE MORON?!

"I dunno." Rainbow shrugged.

Kululu reappeared.

"I'll give it back if you kiss me."

She used her magic to slam him into the ground and get the book.

"...I don't have a Plan C..."

~~~

Kululu stared in her window with an eyepiece on.

"You look stupid!" Giroro yelled.

"This thing detects who she feels the strongest emotion towards. It's very high."

"Maybe cuz she's glaring at you angrily."

Twilight made the window fly open.

"WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU STALKER?! YOU LOOK LIKE A BORG WITH THAT THING ON!"

"Did she just call me a Borg?"

"Yep. At least she didn't call you a tribble." Giroro fell over laughing when he heard that.

"Look Sparkle, let me make this clear. I like you."

"Well I don't!" Twilight slammed the window closed.

"Ow..."

-

"Love potion?" Kululu stared at the book. "Rainbow, cloud, stir with feather?"

"Here, I just put it in this drink. Then Twilight will see it, drink it, and fall in love with you."

Twilight looked at the glass suspiciously, but drank it anyways. They waited.  
Nothing happened.

"What the buck?" Rainbow facehoofed. "Why didn't it work?"

"Uh, it says here if the victim is already in love with the pony, then it just has no affect." Giroro pointed out.

"Wait, she already loves me? Cool!"

"I guess she won't admit it."

"Wait! Now I have an idea too!"

-

"Get away." Twilight backed herself up in a corner.

"No way. You like me. I know it." Kululu stepped closer.

"If you try anything, I'll-MMMM!" He slammed his lips against hers. Twilight's eyes were wide open, then proceeded to close.

"Mission impossible accomplished." Rainbow whispered.

-

A blue escape pod crashed into the ground. A blue frog staggered out.

"Ow..." He looked around. "Giroro?"

"Dororo?" He ran over.

"You missed a lot! I got a girlfriend, and so does Kululu!"

"Wow...hey, who's that?" Dororo looked over at the butter yellow Pegasus.

"Fluttershy."

"Got it." He vanished and appeared in front of her.

"aaaaahhh..." she screamed softly.

"Oh...sorry..." Dororo backed away.

"N-no...I'm fine..." Fluttershy shivered uneasily.

"Man, it looks like you saw a ghost!" Rainbow yelled.

"No. Okay. Dororo, Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Dororo. Go make out now."

"What?!" Both exclaimed.

"B-but, I'm too shy!"

"I don't take my mask off!"

Kululu casually ripped it off. Dororo covered his face immediately after.

"That's mean!" Fluttershy picked up the mask.

"Here. That wasn't very nice of him, was i- oh...my..."

The ninja was gone.

"Yeah, he does that a lot..." Giroro muttered.

"Maybe if we sing a song he likes, he'll come back?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Yeah!" Rainbow got an electric guitar.

"Fine, I'll help, kukuku. What is it again?"

"Giroro will start."

"He likes the one that goes 'ke-Kero Kero!'"

"!" Dororo ran over. "I love this song!"

Everyone gasped. He grabbed his mask while blushing.

"Dororo, wait!" Fluttershy ran after him.

"Come back! There's nothing wrong with having fangs!"

"He has fangs? THAT'S what he's worked up about?!" Giroro said in disbelief.

"Well once he muttered 'I'm a monster...'" Kululu pointed out.

"Why? I'd die if Giroro had fangs. J-just sayin' is all I'm sayin'!" Rainbow blushed.

They ran to see what was going on with Dororo.

"Wh-why are you still here...? I'm a monster..."

"You're not a monster. You're just yourself. That's good enough..."

"But aren't you scared of me...?"

"Dororo, if you were a monster, would I do this?" Fluttershy hugged him.

"Psst, let's ship them." Kululu whispered.

"Good idea!"

~~~  
"Hey, hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey."

"Whaaaaaat?" RD threw the Daring Do book down.

"Can we go flying?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm kidding, sure."

"Very funny." Giroro climbed on her back.

"3...2...1...liftoff!" RD flew out.

"I believe I can flyyyy!" He sang.

"Don't sing that..."

"Fine. Believe it or not, I'm walking on air!"

"Don't make me drop you."

"I'm walking on sunshine!"

"Dude..."

"It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine!"

"Seriously."

"Shiny happy people holding hands!"

"Uh..."

"...hey...I just met you, and this is CRAZY, BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE!"

"For the love of-"

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"Oh Celestia..."

"AND WE'LL NEVER BE ROYALS!"

"Ugh..."

EVERYBODY TALKS, EVERYBODY TALKS! YEAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's everypony..."

"Well exuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me!"

"Oops, dropped you."

"Nope."

"We're back home." She sat him down. "You tortured me with your terrible singing. I shall now get you!"

"Not unless I get you first!"

"Give your best shot!"

"...okay. Starting in ten, nine, one!" Giroro sprang up like a ninja.

"GAH! Hey, that's not fair!"

"All is fair in love and war."

"Wait...you...love me...?"

"Of course I do!"

"But I just realized we've never said we did. So...Giroro...I love you..."

"Dash, I love you too. And also...being a jerk!"

"Least I don't look like I'm sunburned all the time!"

"Ow. That stings." Giroro had a mock hurt expression. "I'll have you know red is the color of passion."

"What about blue?"

"Loyalty, ironically. And order."

"Dude, I'm not in order. I'm up and I am down."

"But that's part of the thrill-"

"-part of the plan!"

"Part of all of the things-"

"-I am!"

"That was fun."

"I know, right?"

"Hey, I stole this from Kululu." RD twirled a gun.

"Nice. What's it do?"

"It could turn us into humans!"

"Should we try it?"

"Yeah!" They shot themselves and closed their eyes.

"OH NO!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm wearing clothes!"

"So?"

"Don't look! Please? They look dumb."

"Right, okay. That means I am too!"

'Don't look at him, don't look at him...'

'Don't look at her, don't look at her...'

They slowly turned their heads.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh."

Rainbow was tall, tanned and lean, but not skinny. Giroro was slightly shorter, and had stronger looking arms.

"Ack." He developed a nosebleed.

She turned red and folded her arms across her chest.

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Maybe. Though not disappointing."

"Sh-shut up. Uh...why am I wearing a sweater?"

"Beats me. Uh...you look...pretty freaking hot..."

"Uh-um-y-you too..." She stared at her hands.

"Those are fingers."

"Wow, I really need these more often." Rainbow poked him.

"Weirdo."

"Dummy." She wrestled him to the ground.

"Darn it! Why do you have to be bigger than me?!"

"Did you just call me fat?!"

"What?! No! I mean-" He let out a high pitched squeal as she dug her hands in his sides.

"Ahahaha jerk woman!" Giroro grabbed her arms frantically.

"Your efforts are in vain, for I am powerful! So-HEY!" She fell down giggling. "Don't do that! I don't know why, but that tickles when you touch under my arm type things!"

He smirked and kept poking at her. She sighed and fell back into the ground. He sat down next to her and smiled.

"I could get used to these hands."

"I know, pretty awesome, amirite?" Giroro wiggled his fingers.

"Yeah...only downside is that I have another tickle spot, and stuff..."

"Haha, you aren't so tough."

"Oh it is on!" She tackled him as he tried to bite her hand."

"Hey! Guess what you get for that!"

"Uh..."

"You get...a kiss!" He moaned softly as they became one.

"Why'd you stop?" He looked disappointed.

"We can't kiss forever!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"I know...when does this Pekoponian thing wear off?"

"A day. But the effects can be reversed if you're shot again."

"Wanna change back?"

"Nah."

"You sure?"

"Mmhm."

"Great! I love hands..."

"Don't we all?"

"Yeah! Maybe Lyra was right! I'm hungry. Let's change back and go to Sugarcube Corner." Rainbow shot herself and Giroro and flew him down.

"Theeeeeeere's the happy couple!" Pinkie sang. "I'll get you two something on the house!" She tossed a plate on the table.

"Hey look!" She pointed at the plate.

"The cake is a lie, Dashie," Giroro warned.

"Oh Giroro, that's just crazy talk from My Little Portal!" Suddenly a voice came from the cake.

"Tia is best pony!"

They both glanced at it.

"Applejack is 20% cooler!"

RD looked angry.

"Sgt. Keroro is way smarter than Corporal Giroro!"

Now he looked mad. Their eyes met and there heads thought the same thing.

That cake was gone in ten seconds flat.

"But seriously, he's dumb. He got the Kero ball and realized if he took over the world, it wouldn't have enough power left to decorate his new room. Catch-22. Which do you think he picked?"

"His room?"

"Exactly. I could've shoved him aside and done it myself if Natsumi didn't beat me up and make me li..." Giroro trailed off.

Rainbow Dash looked confused, then sad.

"I-Is she pretty?"

"What?"

"Is she pretty? Is Natsumi pretty?"

"...yeah. She's got pink hair and a warrior's spirit. She's so violent it's cool..."

"...do you...love her more than me...?"

"No. I may not know you for as long as I've known her, but I would never, ever choose her over you. Actually...I won't choose ANYONE over you. In fact, thanks for reminding me of something." He unbuckled the buckle on his belt and pulled out a picture.

"Oh...you...have her picture..." She mumbled.

"Not anymore." He took a photo of her with an insta-camera. She rubbed her eyes as he put the new picture in the compartment.

"Without this belt...I am a weakling. But it's what's inside of it that counts."

Rainbow turned away as she wiped away a tear.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just so happy..."

"Soldiers don't cry. But in this case I'll make an exception. Just don't get used to it..." Giroro sniffed softly.

Pinkie Pie watched as they kissed passionately in the bakery.

"I'm so happy for them. I'll plan the best wedding ever when the time comes. I love happy endings..." She smiled through the tears.


End file.
